halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Read and take heed. Ajax's talk page is soley for inquiring about details of his articles, personal issues, technical issues and questions relating to admin duties. Any post as to why I've NCFed whatever crap, or if I'll nicely remove the NCF will be IGNORED. Leave that crap on the articles talk page. A caveat, if you're going to ask me what I use to draw and are simply too lazy to look further up the page at the dozen other people who've asked, its macromedia flash, and I draw them myself. That picture Hey Ajax I had a quick question. So there supposedly isn't much distinction between Covenant Navy and Army right? They're not very separate and officers like Generals have been seen on the ground as well as on ships. And something like a Supreme Commander or a Fleet Master should be able to direct ground action, correct? But can say a Field Master, a seemingly dedicated ground-pounder rank take command of a ship? Because if they are used to fighting on the ground then would they understand command of a ship? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Crossover Business Hey Ajax 013 I want to ask you a question why did you mark my article as non-canon friendly? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 18:40, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Ajax 013 I changed the birth date of Captain Tyson is there anything else I need to change to make it canon worthy. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 19:00, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) U sure cause on Reach there was an CO of the Fleet there by the name of Holland and his rank was Colonel. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 21:31, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) What is wrong with John Tyson now Ajax 013 I fixed the problem per your request and I don't see anything else wrong with it. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:39, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Future NFCness??? Hello Ajax, I just want to take some time to clear things up with you about some articles I will create in the future and avoidance of the unappeasable NCF template. Now first off, I want to create an event in which Dr. Ruth Charet will be assassinated, taking place in the year 2570. To my knowledge, there is no evidence of any death taking place of Dr. Ruth Charet as outlined in the halopedia article. What if things change in the future though? What if she does get assassinated or dies a natural death or something? Continuing on, I want my character, Daniel Evans, to take her place and become president of the UEG. I haven’t yet devised a plan to how this will happen, so I may write a second novel about it, sparking up a chain of events leading to his success and nomination as president of the UEG. Furthermore, I plan to write a third novel, maybe a role-play novel. The Titan Corporation, having been a minor corporation and created a joint-military force with the UNSC, as of the year 2600, is now one of the largest military corporations in the world. Malcolm Evans has a lust for power and fame. After the death of his father, Malcolm takes his position and outlines all the contributions he and his corporation have done in order to become president himself. He fails, but becomes vice president and a new president is inaugurated. Malcolm hires an assassin to take out the UEG president and succeeds, he then turns the Titan Corporation on the assassin and kills him, and thus he becomes president, due to the fact that he is vice president and the people have nowhere to turn. Once inaugurated, he replaces all UNSC military forces, turning the Titan Corporation into the UEG’s main military force by declaring martial law and establishes a totalitarian government. Please correct me if any of my information is inaccurate, these are only my speculations and predictions. I may only get as far as the second novel, and if I do create a third, it will have to be very limited. }} FF promotion Hi Ajax, This is Knakveey from Wikia. We were hoping to promote a fan fiction project/giveaway somewhere on the halo fanon mainpage. Perhaps on the main slider or somewhere on the right rail. Let me know your thoughts or concerns, Knakveey (talk) 19:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello Ajax. I noticed your RP and would like to join if it is not to late. Yours, LCDR Locke, J (talk) 20:49, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Permission to use your work for fanfiction Hello Ajax 013, i'm planning to write a fanfiction and i would like to use some of your ships, especially your UNSC ships. May i please have your permission to use them?Runemapler (talk) 12:50, November 20, 2014 (UTC)runemapler Team Claymore Hi, I've recently found the Gamma Company page on here and noticed my own Spartan III had been included. The reason I bring it up is because I had already started writing that my spartan was a part of Team Claymore in my own head and after messaging AHaloSniper about what to do he directed me to message you about whether or not I should re-write my page or gamma company's page --Forge D42 (talk) 22:15, December 9, 2014 (UTC) really, i dont find any grammar issues. Feedback on the GOLIATH Program Hey Ajax, I was wondering if you mind taking a look at something i've been working on, the GOLIATH Program. It's been on hold for a while but i've been putting alot of work into it and wonder how it looks, obviously its far from done there is alot of history not there. And the Project Ambrosia section definately needs update. Mind taking a look? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:17, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Expanded Universes How do I go about creating an expanded universe?--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 12:37, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Page Deletion Ignition RP Plagiarism problem with Ez'Rathel I recently joined the wiki, and was looking around to discover that a user named Ez'rathel is using certain pieces of my work without permission, and when I tried to ask him to remove them he responded with hostility. I would like to request help with this if it is no bother. --EclypseDusk (talk) 04:41, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Would a link to the appropriate Deviantart page suffice? My account name there is Zuperflash. --EclypseDusk (talk) 05:22, March 3, 2015 (UTC) It seems he removed the art after someone named lordofmonsterisland confronted them on the issue, here is the link to the deviantart page where the art in question was originally posted. http://zuperflash.deviantart.com/art/Cryptic-Frigate-431111101 --EclypseDusk (talk) 05:24, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, uh.. I have a small question. I was wondering in terms of, if I wanted to make ship types and such, what sort of universe would I put them in? I don't want to go trying to make a whole AU of my own because most likely it would end horribly so... Any suggestions or advice on what to do? Thanks if so, thanks anyways if not. --EclypseDusk (talk) 05:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Weapon question IRK Yeah, I am, also my laptop for whatever reason refuses to run Xchat correctly so I'm stuck on Kiwi. Not sure if that has anything to do with it, but yeah, that's why I keep dropping out. I appreciate the concern man. User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 04:37, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Warning Excuse me, may i ask for you to grant me permission to edit one of your arcticles, Arcturus? Yours faithfully,--Vman0 (talk) 05:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC) M6 You can not edit my articles. I am annoyed at you, because of your unauthorized editing. Anyone else can edit, just not you. Vman0 (talk) 20:17, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Just an idea Hi Ajax, i have a question involving a ship class of my own creation that i designed using partly your UNSC Necro Era tech from Halo Fanon, and also some from the Human-Covenant War on Halo Nation (halo.wikia.com). please take a look and give me some constructive critiscism on weather this could possibly be added or not be added. Here it is: UNSC Hand of God Known Commanders: Admiral Benjamin Church (2608 to ????) Identification Number: FCVX-85409 Class: Flagship-class Super-Heavy Fleet Assault Carrier Length: 6,750 meters Width: 1,560 meters Height: 1,168 meters Artificial Intelligences: (2) Odin (Weapons) and Alice (Navigation) Armament: (i gave up massive heavy armamments in exchange for smaller light AA guns) (1) Mark IX "Tempest" Super MAC (3) Turreted Mark VIII "Tornado" Heavy MACs (2) W/AS M21B DIC "Typhoon" (108) 50mm M910 point defense cannons (180,000 blocks of ammunition=1,000 per gun) (120) M45 Storm NSGs (280) M41 Hailstorm NSGs (10) M44 Icestorm NSGs (the reason i didnt mount a lot of these is because i wanted it to have less the your Raijin-class, this could be changed) (850) M75 Rapier Missile Pods (30 missiles each=25,500 missiles) (6) HAVOK tactical nuclear weapons (105) Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles (36) ATAF Missile Turrets (28) Mark/2488 "Onager" Mass Driver Turrets M4093 Hyperion Nuclear Delivery System (10 silos) (720) Windstrom CIWS (360) Firestorm CIWS (360) Thunderstorm CIWS (16) RSM-103 Wayfarer Tactical Weapon Platform Complement: Marines ODSTs (75) D69-TCE Albatross dropships (75) M312 Elephant HRVs (1000) M274 Ultra-light ATVs (1000) M274-M "Gungoose" Ultra-light ATVs (200) Pelican Dropships GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor (40 Squadrons/12 per squadron/480 vehicles) F99 Osprey UCAV (8 squadrons/40 vehicles) (400) M808B Main Battle Tanks (850) M12 Force Application Vehicle (850) M12 Light Recon Vehicles (850) M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicles (850) M831 Troop Transport (82) AV-14 Attack VTOLs 154 SOEIV Bays Clarion spy drones (36) Shortsword Bombers (34 squadrons/136 vehicles) (112) Vulture Gunships (112 Hawk Gunships (62) Human Entry Vehicles Cryo-Chambers (112) Pod Heavy Dropships (400) Grizzly Tanks (400) Wolverines (400) Cobras (280) Cyclopes (100) Gremlin Combat Support Vehicles Lifepods (12) Razor-class Light Prowlers (50 meters long) 20 squadrons of Katanas (240 vehicles) 10 squadrons of Wakizashis (40 vehicles) 16 squadrons of Knives (192 vehicles) 10 squadrons of Claymores (100 vehicles) 16 squadrons of Broadswords (160 vehicles) 10 squadrons of Spears (40 Vehicles) 10 squadrons of Bokkens (20 vehicles) 10 squadrons of Xiphos (20 vehicles) 12 squadrons of Warlords (120 vehicles) 12 squadrons of Preceptors (36 vehicles) 16 squadrons of F-218D Super Sabres (192 vehicles) 4 squadrons of Gannets (48 vehicles) 8 squadrons of Bloodhounds (24 vehicles) 4 squadrons of Petrels (16 Vehicles) 4 squadrons of Petrel Tankers (16 vehicles) 5 squadrons of B-65S Shadowswords (10 vehicles) 10 Heimdall-class warships 3 Marine Expeditionary Brigades 2 ODST Expeditionary Units Crew: 18,000 total 240 EVA Engineers UNSC Marines Hellbringer Infantry ODSTs Role(s): Space Superiority Carrier Anti-Aircraft Support Orbital support of planetary forces, repair, refuel, and supply of an orbiting fleet Fleet Commnad and Control Planetary Assault Ship Armor: 50 meters (Titanium-A3 Battle Plate) Hull: Laminated shell Layers of titanium Layers of AEGIS Thermal energy absorbing layers Kinetic absorbing layers Aero gel layer Sensor Systems: AN/SPY-9 PAVE HOUND AN/SPY-7 PAVE SAW AN/SSS-19 SAFEGUARD AN/SSS-19 REARGUARD AN/SLS-12 HORNET LIDAR AN/SVS-68 Optical Telescope AN/SAS-67 Infra-red Telescope AN/SSQ-23 Sensor Network Targeting Systems: Multispectrum Optical AI assisted camera network Navigation System: AI assisted Slipspace "MAZE" directional router AI/Manual driven computer supported pilot systems Avionics: AI assisted ADIS MASER communication dishes Slipspace LASER communication system War Net Integrated computer Countermeasures: Firestorm CIWS Thunderstorm CIWS AN/SLQ 115 HARLEQUIN Decoy Launcher AN/SLQ-221 DOPPLEGANGER Array AN/SLQ-301 PAVE KEEPER AN/SLQ-1011 PAVE FAITH AN/SLQ-340 PIRATE Torpedo counter guidence system AN/SLQ-157 PAVE PALADIN AN/SLQ-161 PAVE RAPTOR Emergency Thrusters Engine Unit(s): (4) XR2 Borlin Fields: S81/X-DFR (6) RQHX876453 "Reaper" Nuclear Fusion Drives (286) Micro-Positioning Thrusters Slipspace Drive: Mark X Macedon FTL Drive Shielding: Grade 5 shield Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 01:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Admiral Benjamin Church hi, me again I changed the name to the UNSC Abraham Lincoln, and its a Asgard-class Mega Carrier. Also, is it possible that we could work on the ship together and tone her down because honostly i dont know much about the Necros era and i know you could help me out. basically i designed the Lincoln to operate on her own without a fleet or support for a long while. please get as soon as possible. thanks --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 20:55, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church me again is there any way i can email the ship specs to you so i dont have to type it out? cause it took two hours last time --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 03:00, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: Email no see i can paste the bios from my phone to my email on my phone and send them to you from there. i use my home computer to go on my account on halo fanon as i cant do that on my phone. so its easier if i just email it to you --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 23:12, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re:again all i got was this: } --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 21:01, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Hello, Ive attempted to correct my page "The Grunt General Flipflap." Its current name is "Grunt Major Flipflap." If you could take a look at the page and give any more constructive criticism on the updated version it would be nice. Thank you --SabF25 (talk) 14:42, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Halo: Kerbal Space Program Edition While some crossovers have been accepted in the past, what are your thoughts on a KSP-Halo crossover? See here for original content. Thanks, Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:01, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi dude, is it ok if I put information about a Halo fan series that takes place during the Human-Covenant War its my Halo: Lexington articles?(Dragonboy546 (talk) 04:50, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546). Query now that you've (kinda) messaged me, my lord Would you be interested in working together in writing a Human Parliament? You've got a lot of experience in writing similar things for your own EU, and I think lack one for Humanity right now? (could be wrong) and this way I get help, and you have something less to worry about. Joshua (Talk) 21:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Cool, but that'll take another week or so: laptop is being repaired. Joshua (Talk) 12:09, August 9, 2015 (UTC) UNSC Abraham Lincoln (final render) this is my final render of the Abraham Lincoln (and around half the stuff on here i invented myself), of which i am proud (took me five days). UNSC Abraham Lincoln Class: Fortress-class Heavy Stealth Supercarrier-Dreadnought Known Commanders: Fleet Admiral Sir Benjamin Church (2612-????) Identification Number: FCVX-777 Length: 8,564 meters Width: 3,842 meters Height: 2,237 meters AI: Sara and Charlotte Armament: • PROTOTYPE/Mark I “Maelstrom” Super MAC: Fires a 4,000-ton DUAP-I (Depleted Uranium Armor Penetrating Incendiary) round twice within 5 minutes. • (10) PROTOTYPE/Mark I “Whirlwind” Light MAC Turret: Each turret contains between 2-4 separate barrels; with each barrel firing a lighter than average shell: a 200-ton shell for the two-barreled turrets, a 133-ton shell for the three-barreled turrets; and a 100-ton shell for the four-barreled turrets. However, each barrel contains a double load of FAPCR (Fragmentation Armor Piercing Composite Rigid) Ammunition (fired first) and HEASB (High Explosive Anti-Ship Burst) Ammunition (fired second) similar to a Bofors gun (the first load is used to soften up the target, and the second load usually destroys it). While this does have its advantages, it also has its drawbacks (as each barrel fires twice), the muzzle velocity and energy output is significantly lower than your average Mark VII “Tempest” MAC. Each turret also has a second firing mode that fires large bursts of plasma to pierce and ignite targets (similar to a Covenant Energy Projector, although not as powerful as it takes a few volleys from a turret to destroy a large target). However, this mode can only be fired twice a minute (unless more power is diverted to the turrets, then it goes up to three bursts a minute). • (38) M41 Hailstorm Naval Support Guns • (52) M44 Icestorm Flak Guns • (64) M45 Storm Naval Support Guns • (38) M54 Hellstorm Naval Support Guns • (760) Archer Missile Pods (60 missiles each=45,600 missiles) • (32) Zeus-class Nuclear Missiles • (440) Windstorm CIWS • (220) Firestorm CIWS • (220) Thunderstorm CIWS • (36) Marksmen Missile Pods (24 are mounted on the ship’s “wings”, facing forward and 12 are rear facing) • (18) Sharpshooter Kinetic Bombardment Pods (mounted on the ship’s ventral surface) • (20) 915mm “Reaper” Anti-Ship Cannons: Mounted on top of the MAC Turrets, 2 per turret; fires HEIT-SD (High-Explosive Incendiary Tracer, Self-Destruct) ammunition. • (20) AX-32 “Belly Howitzer” Surface Bombardment Cannons • (8) Aft mounted 'Buckshot' Mine Dispensers (Ammunition types: HE, EMP, Web, Nuclear, and Anti-Matter) Complement: 972 Fighters (I added 1 squadron to all except the 15-16 squadrons, which added around 100 or more fighters to the complement) • 16 Squadrons of Katanas (12 vehicles per squadron/192 vehicles) • 5 Squadrons of Wakizashis (4 vehicles per squadron/20 vehicles) • 16 Squadrons of Broadswords (12 vehicles per squadron/192 vehicles) • 16 Squadrons of F-218D Super Sabres (12 vehicles per squadron/192 Vehicles) • 7 Squadrons of Spears (4 vehicles per squadron/28 vehicles) • 7 Squadrons of Shortswords (4 vehicles per squadron/28 vehicles) • 2 Squadrons of Gladii (2 vehicles per squadron/4 vehicles) • 3 Squadrons of B-65S Shadowswords (2 vehicles per squadron/6 vehicles) • 5 Squadrons of Bokkens (2 vehicles per squadron/10 vehicles) • 3 Squadrons of Xiphos’ (2 vehicles per squadron/6 vehicles) • 15 Squadrons of Warlords (10 vehicles per squadron/150 vehicles) • 6 Squadrons of Bloodhounds (3 vehicles per squadron/24 vehicles) • 3 Squadrons of Petrels (4 vehicles per squadron/12 vehicles) • 3 Squadrons of Petrel Tankers (4 vehicles per squadron/12 vehicles) • 5 Squadrons of Pelicans (12 vehicles per squadron/60 vehicles) • 3 Squadrons of Gannets (12 vehicles per squadron/36 vehicles) • (1) Marine Expeditionary Force • (2) ODST Expeditionary Unit • (1) Marine Assault Unit • (2) Ranger Expeditionary Unit • (1) Prefabricated Garrison Base • 4 Warships Roles: • Battle Group Flagship/Tender: (Repair, refuel, support, and supply of Ground Forces and an orbiting Fleet or Battle Group) • Planetary Assault Ship • Hospital Ship Crew: 32,000 personnel total • 20,000 crewmen • 12,000 Medical Personnel Armor: 86 meters of Composite Icarus Battle Plate Hull: • Reinforced Honeycombed Titanium Support Struts • Layers of AEGIS • Thermal energy absorbing layers • Kinetic absorbing layers • Energy replenishment wire-gel layer: Takes energy absorbed from enemy weapons and redirects it to the shields and weapons. Countermeasures: • (20) LORAD (Long Range Air Defense) Systems • (40) SHORAD (Short Range Air Defense) Systems • (92) Extended Range QUAD “Bulletstorm” 88mm Gun Systems (fires HEIT-SD at a cyclic rate of 10,000 RPM) • (20) ARM-1 Clusters • Rear mounted AEWACS (Airborne Early Warning & Control System) station: Mounted above and below the central rear landing deck, the AEWACS module is used to detect aircraft in the carrier’s flightspace as well as help provide Command & Control and Battle Management functions to onboard defense systems as well as friendly forces in the vicinity using the ATFOS (Advanced Tactical Fleet Operations System) “Overlord” Inter-ship Command System. • (48) Phoenix Point Defense Laser Gatling Guns • AN/SLQ-340 PIRATE Torpedo counter guidance system • Emergency Thrusters • Maintenance free RADAR/LIDAR absorbent coating • Infra-red suppressors • Texture buffers • Engine Baffles • Heat sinks • Radiation sinks • Magnetic Suppressor Sensor Systems: • PROTOTYPE “ARGUS” Magnetic Array (range: 800,000km) • Type X Detection RADAR/LIDAR • AN/SVS-68 Optical Telescope • AN/SAS-67 Infra-red Telescope • AN/SPY-9 PAVE HOUND Active Electronically Scanned Array RADAR • AN/SPY-7 PAVE SAW Radio Telescope Targeting Systems: • Multi-spectrum “ORACLE” Multi-threat Targeting System Navigation System: • AI assisted Slipspace 'MAZE' directional router • AI/Manual driven computer supported pilot systems Avionics: • AI Assisted ADIS • MASER communications dish • Slipspace LASER communications system • War Net integrated computer • ATFOS “Overlord” Inter-ship Command System • ATGOS “Overwatch” Ground Forces Command System Engine Unit(s): • (4) F43-RZ8/PROTOTYPE “Hellfire” Plasma Exhaust Thrusters (primary) • (8) RQHX876-453 Nuclear Fusion Drives (secondary) • (400) Micro-Positioning Thrusters Slipspace Drive: • Mark XVIII/PROTOTYPE “Bifrost” FTL Drive Shielding: • Primary: Grade 8 Shield • Secondary: Grade 3 Shield • (14) Phalanx-class Shield Generators • (10) XT-4000 Burst Shield Generators (back-up non sustainable shields) (2 fore, 2 mid, 2 aft, 2 dorsal, and 2 ventral) Other Systems: • Counter Ordnance Deterrence • Electronic Countermeasures • HOPE Launcher • Slipspace Scrambler Module • (20) Devastator-Class Anti-Capital Ship Torpedo Launchers (12 fore, 8 aft) --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 20:44, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: UNSC Abraham Lincoln Final Render The Lincoln was originally a Orion-class Mobile Mining Platform (something else i designed all by my lonesome, and that's why its the size it is) that was decommissioned and later refit and reconstructed as the Fortress-class Heavy Stealth Supercarrier-Dreadnought. --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:31, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church page for new ideas i added a talk page to the http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Admiral_Benjamin_Church/UNSC_Abraham_Lincoln page you created and i will be posting updates there, not here, but there. so check it out if you have time in all honesty, I'm glad that I can post my stuff, its just that no one i know outside of this wiki really appreciates my ideas, so yes i want your constructive criticism, but im trying to come up with ideas, but ive never done work this extensive, but i am trying. thanks. --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:49, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church i dont have a title for this so have you read my revised version yet? im wondering what technologies i constructed can be improved upon. with regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:19, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church help okay so on my page about the Abraham Lincoln, how do i make an info box so i can organize all of it? also, how did you make this page anyway?: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Admiral_Benjamin_Church/UNSC_Abraham_Lincoln With Regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 13:10, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church take a peek take a look: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Admiral_Benjamin_Church/UNSC_Abraham_Lincoln With Regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:59, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Page Deletion hey can you delete the Abraham Lincoln page for me? thanks. --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 18:57, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Question so i stumbled upon your UNSC Medals and Honors page and i was wondering if i could use some in my articles (nice use of actual Medals from various countries btw) With Regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:04, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: Question also, what would be the roles and duties of a Cutter/Corvette? With Regards, Benjamin Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 18:42, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church hey hey Ajax, you know your Mobile Joint Objective Light Nonstandard Individual Role Powered Assault Armour Mark VII? since its a Mark 7 armor (MJOLNIR), could possibly use some of the tech and features from it? (if not i totally understand) Thanks! With Regards, Admiral Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:23, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: Hey so, any answer on the armor question. ill take no for an answer if thats your answer. Regards, Benjamin Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:56, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church *coughs* So, were ever planning on answering me, or is your answer just silence? Regards, Admiral Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church MJOLNIR VII well, your article goes really in depth, so thats why i wanted to use it, however, what sort of stuff would my SKOFNUNG/H.A.L.B.S. need? --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:49, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Cutter what would the roles of a Cutter-class be? please get back to me as soon as you possibly can. With Regards, Admiral Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:48, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church re:cutter look at your tyche class cutter article. Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 21:17, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church CuTTer i meant your basic run of the mill cutter. ive read all of your articles man. regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 21:28, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Hi Ajax, I'm hoping you'll be willing to give me some advice on how to replicate this effect on my wiki. I'm trying to implement an image into the background of the article content space (kind of like you guys have done here on the main page), in addition to being able to pick and choose which pages it's applied to; what CSS would I use for this? I've been trying to find info on the wiki forums, but no luck finding something that works for me. I'm pretty much having a hard time trying to find an article that shows me the entire CSS one would use to make customizations to everything one would use the theme designer to alter. I hope you'll take the time to help me out. :) Thanks--Daenerys 2 (talk) 18:46, December 28, 2015 (UTC) SKOFNUNG/H.A.L.B.S Armor Would you be interested in giving me some ideas on this power armor i'm creating? Also, can i use a small amount of your personal (not canon) Mark VII variants (such as the Gargoyle armor) that i can use as inspiration? Thanks, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:55, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church two things two things 1. i need you to delete my bunker hill-class battlecarrier (its on my followed pages) 2. where in the heck do you get your tech ideas? is there a resource or something? Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:06, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Idea is there anyway our two suits could face off? specifically my SKOFNUNG versus your M84B Dire Wolf ATASS? thanks, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 20:00, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church ridoku while i know you use this system to design your tech, how do i access it so i can use it? Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:49, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Fixed I kept the parts that i wrote myself. but where do i go from here? how do i figure out all of its details that i can't describe yet? Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 03:22, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Page(s) Deletion OKay, first of all, i found that on google on a blog, and second i need you to delete my bunker hill article, my bofors turret, my Death Angel, and my Zeus-class missile pages --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:49, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Something I've Been Considering For Quite a While Now i know you don't like me using your stuff in articles, but I've been considering this for a long while, how do you feel about me mentioning Ajax 013 in my character's relations section? Also, would you want to collaborate sometime on a short story featuring Ajax and Church? It's really up to you With Respect, Ben Story --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 20:38, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: considering well? What do you think of my idea? With Respact, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:53, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church okay Alright. Can i still use them as inspiration? Also, you can use church whenever you want to i really dont care. Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:48, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Just One Question okay okay, i got the picture your painting, but just one question, where do you get your ideas and inspirations? Like, where do you get your tech, do you just make them up or do you base them off real technology? Respectfully, Ben Story --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 20:04, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: Just One Question just wondering if you saw this at all Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 00:58, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: SKOFNUNG Can you remove the Plagiarism tag from my SKOFNUNG Article? i left only what i personally typed. Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 21:27, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church UNSC Final Offer Talk Page Lockup Okay, so what are you supposed to be the Office of Naval Intelligence, or just one of there AIs? What gave you the justification to lock one of my articles talk pages? With All Due Respect, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:44, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Ajax, I don't mean to be rude, but his article clearly says that he wants people to provide feedback on the talk page. That's pretty hard when you can't do that! Church didn't complain about dog piling or anything, so there's no need for you to take an executive decision and lock a page for something that MAY happen in the future. Like I said, Church didn't complain. He in fact thanked everyone for the feedback. So I don't see why he lost the right to hear other's thoughts on his work. Thanks for hearing me out. KingOfYou115 (talk) 04:13, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Help me out? Hey can you help me out? people keep saying that my new vessel, the UNSC Bunker Hill, is overpowered just because it has two heavy frigate and two light frigate MACS. I'm really starting to get angry for having to explain myself every single time someone brings it up. The ship's four MACs are its main armament and yet they say its overpowered just because something like this has never been attempted before. I could really use someone on my side on this. Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:18, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: Help me out Never mind on my previous message Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:55, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Opinions? what do you think of my article: UNSC With A Vengeance Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 20:39, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Macromedia Flash Can you possibly draw something for me? Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 21:31, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Hi I was just wondering what the timeframe was for the Thunderbolt Initiative? --CMS Demon Cross (talk) 11:35, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for replying Ajax. I was just curious when it was used thats all Cheers --CMS Demon Cross (talk) 04:31, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Magnetic Sensors Um... hate to break it to you, but, Magnetic sensors already DO exist, they're call Magneto-Inductive Displacement Sensors, which are used to detect magnetic currents and fields, which could be applied to Halo, so, in reality, I didn't plagiarize from you, you just think I did because of the name. Regards, Admiral Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:44, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church We have a problem Okay so I'm trying to edit right? Everytime i try to edit again, some weird message pops up and says: MADE THIS 100TH COMMENT or some russian mumbo jumbo. so i think we have a hacker on here its only on the UNSC Achlys Please help, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:38, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church